brunuxfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Chapitres de Bleach
Cet article est un complément de l'article sur le manga Bleach. Les chapitres sont numéroté sous la forme BleachX. où X''est le numéro du dit chapitre, les titres des chapitre, majoritairement en anglais, ont une syntaxe assez particulière, mélangeant allègrement capitales et minuscules ou d'autres formes syntaxiques inhabituellesLes titres des chapitres des tomes non-parus en français sont là à titre indicatif et pourront changer lors de la publication francophone.. Chaque tome débute par un poème censé en général être prononcé par le personnage en couverture en réflexion des événements du volume. Volumes reliés | isbn_1 = 4-08-873213-8 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = 978-2-72-344227-6 | chapitre = Bleach1 : Death&Strawberry Bleach2 : Starter Bleach3 : Headhittin' Bleach4 : WHY DO YOU EAT IT ? Bleach5 : Binda•blinda Bleach6 : microcrack. Bleach7 : The Pink Cheeked Parakeet | extra = '''Titre du volume :' The Death And The Strawberry Couverture : Kurosaki Ichigo (zanpakutō scellé) Poème : }} | isbn_1 = 4-08-873237-5 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = 978-2-72-344228-4 | chapitre = Bleach8 : Chase Chad Around Bleach9 : Monster and a Transfer [ Struck Down ] Bleach10 : Monster and a Transfer pt.2 [ The Deathberry ] Bleach11 : Back. [ Leachbomb or Mom ] Bleach12 : The Gate of The End Bleach13 : BAD STANDARD Bleach14 : School Daze''!!!'' Bleach15 : Jumpin'Jack, Jolted Bleach16 : Wasted but Wanted | extra = Titre du volume : Goodbye Parakeet, Goodnite My Sista Couverture : Kuchiki Rukia Poème : }} | isbn_1 = 4-08-873275-8 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = 978-2-72-344229-2 | chapitre = Bleach17 : 6/17 Bleach18 : 6/17 op.2"Can't Smile Don't Blame" Bleach19 : 6/17 op.3"memories in the rain" Bleach20 : 6/17 op.4"face again" Bleach21 : 6/17 op.5"Le jeune homme au combat" Bleach22 : 6/17 op.6"BATTLE ON GRAVEYARD" Bleach23 : 6/17 op.7"Son esprit est tranchant, mais son sabre est émoussé." Bleach24 : 6/17 op.8"All One Way Sympathies" Bleach25 : 6/17 op.9"Le jeune homme au combat 2 Cigar Blues Mix" | extra = Titre du volume : Memories In The Rain Couverture : Inoue Orihime (tenue de ville) Poème : }} | isbn_1 = 4-08-873310-X | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = 978-2-72-344569-0 | chapitre = Bleach26 : Paradise Is Nowhere Bleach27 : Spirits Ain't Always WITH US Bleach28 : Symptom of Synesthesia Bleach29 : Stop that stupid''!!'' Bleach30 : Second Contact(it was outside the scope of our understanding) Bleach31 : HEROES CAN SAVE YOU Bleach32 : Hero is Always With Me? Bleach33 : ROCKIN' FUTURE 7 Bleach34 : Quincy Archer Hates You | extra = Titre du volume : Quincy Archer Hates You Couverture : Ishida Uryū Poème : }} | isbn_1 = 4-08-873335-5 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = 978-2-72-344608-5 | chapitre = Bleach35 : Can You Be My Enemy? Bleach36 : Nous autres, qui allons mourir pour assouvir cette vengeance… Bleach37 : Crossing The Rubicon Bleach38 : BENT Bleach39 : Rightarm of The Giant Bleach40 : Grow? Bleach41 : Princess & Dragon Bleach42 : Princess & Dragon PART.2"The Majestic" Bleach43 : Princess & Dragon PART.3"Six Flowers" | extra = Titre du volume : Rightarm Of The Giant Couverture : Sado "Chad" Yasutora Poème : }} | isbn_1 = 4-08-873366-5 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = 978-2-72-344629-8 | chapitre = Bleach44 : Awakenthe Threat Bleach45 : Point of Purpose Bleach46 : Karneades ~ Back to Back Bleach47 : Back to Back ~ Tearing Sky Bleach48 : Menos Grande Bleach49 : unchained. Bleach50 : Quincy Archer Hates You Part 2But Bleed Mix Bleach51 : DEATH 3 Bleach52 : Needless Emotions | extra = Titre du volume : The Death Trilogy Overture Couverture : Urahara Kisuke Poème : }} | isbn_1 = 4-08-873392-4 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = 978-2-72-344811-8 | chapitre = Bleach53 : Nice to meet you, I will beat you Bleach54 : Un enfant sans nom Bleach55 : SHUT Bleach56 : broken coda Bleach57 : Unfinished July Rain Bleach58 : blank Bleach59 : Lesson1:One Strike!+Jailed at Home Bleach60 : Lesson1-2:DOWN''!!'' Bleach61 : Lesson2:Shattered shaft | extra = Titre du volume : The Broken Coda Couverture : Kuchiki Byakuya Poème : }} | isbn_1 = 4-08-873435-1 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = 978-2-72-344850-9 | chapitre = Bleach62 : Lesson2-2:Bad Endin' In The Shaft Bleach63 : Lesson2-3:Innercircle Breakdown Bleach64 : BACK IN BLACK Bleach65 : Collisions Bleach66 : THE BLADE AND ME Bleach67 : End of Lessons Bleach68 : Les dernières vacances d'été Bleach69 : 25:00 gathering Bleach70 : Where Hollows Fear To Tread | extra = Titre du volume : The Blade And Me Couverture : Zangetsu Poème : }} | isbn_1 = 4-08-873495-5 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = 978-2-72-344851-7 | chapitre = Bleach71 : INTRUDERZ Bleach72 : The Superchunk Bleach73 : Drizzly Axes Bleach74 : Armlost, Armlost Bleach75 : Une pluie de sang Bleach76 : Boarrider Comin' Bleach77 : Je suis le merveilleux Ganju ! Bleach78 : meeT iT aT basemenT Bleach79 : FOURTEEN DAYS FOR CONSPIRACY | extra = Titre du volume : Fourteen Days For Conspiracy Couverture : Shiba Kūkaku Poème : }} | isbn_1 = 4-08-873525-0 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = 978-2-72-344852-5 | chapitre = Bleach80 : The Shooting Star Project Bleach81 : Twelve Tone Rendezvous Bleach82 : Conflictable Composition Bleach83 : COME WITH ME Bleach84 : The Shooting Star Project 2On The Sky Bleach85 : INTRUDERZ 2the roof mix Bleach86 : Making Good Relations, OK? Bleach87 : Dancing With Spears Bleach88 : SO UNLUCKY WE ARE Bleach88.5 : KARAKURA SUPER HEROES | extra = Titre du volume : Tattoo On The Sky Couverture : Shiba Ganju Poème : }} | isbn_1 = 4-08-873555-2 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = 978-2-72-345129-1 | chapitre = Bleach89 : Masterly! And Farewell! Bleach90 : See You Under a Firework Bleach91 : KING OF FREISCHÜTZ Bleach92 : Masterly! And Farewell!Reprise Bleach93 : Steer For the Star Bleach94 : Gaol Named Remorse Bleach95 : CRUSH Bleach96 : BLOODRED CONFLICT Bleach97 : Talk About Your Fear Bleach98 : L'étoile et le chien errant | extra = Titre du volume : A Star And A Stray Dog Couverture : Abarai Renji Poème : }} | isbn_1 = 4-08-873576-5 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = 978-2-72-345130-5 | chapitre = Bleach99 : Dead Black War Cloud Bleach100 : Semblable à une fleur poussant sur une falaise Bleach101 : Split Under The Red Stalk Bleach102 : Nobody Beats Bleach103 : Dominion Bleach104 : The Undead Bleach105 : Spring, Spring, Meets The Tiger Bleach106 : Cause For Confront Bleach107 : Heat In Trust Bleach0.8 : a wonderful error' | extra = Titre du volume : Flowers On The Precipice Couverture : Aizen Sōsuke Poème : }} | isbn_1 = 4-08-873610-9 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = 978-2-72-345131-3 | chapitre = Bleach108 : Time For Scare Bleach109 : Tel un tigre épargnant les fleurs sur son chemin Bleach110 : Dark Side of Universe Bleach111 : Black & White Bleach112 : The Undead 2 & Craze Bleach113 : The Undead 3 Frantica Bleach114 : À propos de la fin du monde Bleach115 : Remnant | extra = Titre du volume : The Undead Couverture : Zaraki Kenpachi Poème : }} | isbn_1 = 4-08-873649-4 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = 978-2-72-345132-1 | chapitre = Bleach116 : White Tower Rocks Bleach117 : Remnant 2 the Shadow Bleach118 : The Supernal Tag Bleach119 : Secret of the Moon Bleach120 : Shake Hands With Grenades Bleach121 : In Sane We Trust Bleach122 : Don't Lose Your Grip On Bleach123 : Pledge My Pride To | extra = Titre du volume : White Tower Rocks Couverture : Yamada Hanatarō Poème : }} | isbn_1 = 4-08-873682-6 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = 978-2-72-345384-7 | chapitre = Bleach124 : Crying Little People Bleach125 : Insanity & Genius Bleach126 : The Last of a Void War Bleach127 : Beginning of the Death of Tomorrow Bleach128 : The Great Joint Struggle Union Bleach129 : Suspicion [ for Assassination ] Bleach130 : Suspicion2 [ of Tears ] Bleach-17 : Le prélude des étoiles qui se séparent | extra = Titre du volume : Beginning Of The Death Of Tomorrow Couverture : Kira Izuru''Une couverture alternative a été distribué lors de sa sortie dans le ''Weekly Shōnen Jump, elle représente Ichigo sur la face avant et Rukia sur la face arrière. Ichigo est habillé dans un style vestimentaire rappelant les pages-titres des premiers chapitres tandis que Rukia est en shinigami. image Poème : }} | isbn_1 = 4-08-873777-6 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = 978-2-72-345385-5 | chapitre = Bleach131 : The True Will Bleach132 : Creeping Limit Bleach133 : Memories in the rain2 "the nocturne" Bleach134 : Memories in the rain2 op.2 "Longing For Sanctuary" Bleach135 : Memories in the rain2 op.3 "Affected By the Night" Bleach136 : Memories in the rain2 op.4 "night of wijnruit" Bleach137 : Surrounding Clutch Bleach138 : Individual Thoughts Bleach139 : Drowsy, Bloody, Crazy | extra = Titre du volume : Night Of Wijnruit Couverture : Hitsugaya Toshirō Poème : }} | isbn_1 = 4-08-873817-9 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = 978-2-72-345386-3 | chapitre = Bleach140 : Bite at the Moon Bleach141 : Kneel to The Baboon King Bleach142 : Tsuki wo tora umono ha tsugu Bleach143 : Blazing Souls Bleach144 : Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior Bleach145 : Shaken Bleach146 : Demon Loves the Dark Bleach147 : Countdown to The End: 3 Light, Deaf Beat Bleach148 : Countdown to The End: 2 Lennon ~ Frankenstein Bleach149 : Countdown to The End: 1 Mercifully | extra = Titre du volume : Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior Couverture : Shihoin Yoruichi Poème : }} | isbn_1 = 4-08-873841-1 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = 978-2-72-345504-1 | chapitre = Bleach150 : COUNTDOWN TO THE END: 0 Bleach151 : Deathberry Returns Bleach152 : The Speed Phantom Bleach153 : Empty Dialogue Bleach154 : The God of Flash Bleach155 : Redoundable deeds / Redoubtable bables Bleach156 : Welcome to Purgatory Bleach157 : Cat And Hornet Bleach158 : Sky Leopardess | extra = Titre du volume : The Deathberry Returns Couverture : Soi-Fon Poème : }} | isbn_1 = 4-08-873862-4 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = 978-2-72-345596-3 | chapitre = Bleach159. LONG WAY TO SAY GOODBYE Bleach160. Battle On The Guillotine Hill Bleach161. Scratch the Sky Bleach162. Black Moon Rising Bleach163. THE Speed Phantom 2 by Pride, Contradiction by Power Bleach164. That Who Change the World Bleach165. Dark Side of Universe 2 Bleach166. Black & White 2 Bleach167. The Burial Chamber Bleach168. Behind Me, Behind You | extra = Titre du volume : The Black Moon Rising Couverture : Kurosaki Ichigo (bankai) Poème : }} | isbn_1 = 4-08-873883-7 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = 978-2-72-345627-2 | chapitre = Bleach-12.5. Fleures de feu sous la lune froide Bleach169. end of hypnosis Bleach170. end of hypnosis 2 Galvanizer Bleach171. end of hypnosis 3 Blue Fog Bleach172. end of hypnosis 4 in Paradise Bleach173. end of hypnosis 5 to Defend You Bleach174. end of hypnosis 6 United Front Bleach175. end of hypnosis 7 Under My Strings Bleach176. end of hypnosis 8 Transfixion Bleach177. end of hypnosis 9 Encompass Bleach178. end of hypnosis 10 One Stand On the Sky | extra = Titre du volume : End Of Hypnosis Couverture : Ichimaru Gin Poème : }} | isbn_1 = 4-08-874027-0 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = 978-2-7234-5806-1 | chapitre = Bleach179. Confession in the Twilight Bleach180. Something in The Aftermath Bleach181. AND THE RAIN LEFT OFF Bleach182. GET BACK FROM THE STORM FOR A NEW CONCERTO Bleach183. eyes of the unknown. Bleach184. HUSH Bleach185. Be My Family or Not Bleach186. Tell Your Children The Truth Bleach187. THE CIGAR BLUES PART TWO | extra = Titre du volume : Be My Family Or Not Couverture : Hirako Shinji (vizard) Poème : }} | isbn_1 = 4-08-874049-1 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = 978-2-7234-5802-3 | chapitre = Bleach188. CRUSH THE WORLD DOWN Bleach189. RESOLVE Bleach190. Conquistadores Bleach191. Conquistadores 2 "Screaming Symphony" Bleach192. CONQUISTADORES 3 PRIESTESS Bleach193. Conquistadores 4 & Ivory Bleach194. Conquistadores 5 Basura Bleach195. Death & Strawberry (Reprise) Bleach196. Punch Down The Stone Circle Bleach197. THE APPROSHING Danger | extra = Titre du volume : Conquistadores Couverture : Ulquiorra Shiffer Poème : }} | isbn_1 = 4-08-874140-4 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = 978-2-7234-5813-9 | chapitre = Bleach198. The Icecold Discord Bleach199. Ugly Bleach200. Night of Sledgehammer Bleach201. Wind & Snowbound Bleach202. Mala Suerte! Bleach203. Mala Suerte!2 [ El Monstruo ] Bleach204. Mala Suerte!3 [ Monstruo Sangrienta ] Bleach205. Mala Suerte!4 [ Tempestad de la Lucha ] Bleach0. Side-A the sand Bleach0. Side-B the rotator | extra = Titre du volume : Mala Suerte! Couverture : Madarame Ikkaku Poème : }} | isbn_1 = 4-08-874262-1 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = 978-2-7234-5953-2 | chapitre = Bleach206. Mala Suerte!5 [ LUCKY ] Bleach207. Mode : Genocide Bleach208. The Scissors Bleach209. Lift the Limit Bleach210. Turn the True Power On Bleach211. Stroke of Sanity Bleach212. You Don't Hear My Name Anymore Bleach213. trifle Bleach214. Immanent God Blues | extra = Titre du volume : Immanent God Blues Couverture : Grimmjow Jaggerjack (zanpakutō scellé) Poème : }} | isbn_1 = 4-08-874289-3 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = 978-2-7234-6164-1 | chapitre = Bleach215. Tug Your God Out Bleach216. The Suppression of Darkness Bleach217. Hole In My Heart Bleach218. Dark Side of Universe 3 Bleach219. Black & White 3 Bleach220. King & His Horse Bleach221. Let Eat The World's End Bleach222. No Shaking Throne Bleach223. The Scarlet Creation | extra = Titre du volume : No Shaking Throne Couverture : Ogihci IkasorukSur la page titre lui étant consacré, les kanji normalement utilisés pour écrire Kurosaki Ichigo sont écrit comme dans un miroir. La facon la plus simple de retranscrire cela est d'inverser l'ordre des lettres. Poème : }} | isbn_1 = 978-4-08-874315-8 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = 978-2-7234-6165-8 | chapitre = Bleach224. Imitated Gaiety Bleach225. Slip Into My Barrier Bleach226. Right Of My Heart Bleach227. The Swordless Soldier Bleach228. Don't Look Back Bleach229. The Howling Tempest Bleach230. Dead White Invasion Bleach231. The Mascaron Drive Bleach232. The Mascaron Drive 2 Bleach233. El Violador | extra = Titre du volume : The Mascaron Drive Couverture : Luppi Poème : }} | isbn_1 = 978-4-08-874339-4 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = 978-2-7234-6380-5 | chapitre = Bleach234. Not Negotiation Bleach235. The Frozen Clutch Bleach236. The Sun Already Gone Down Bleach237. Goodbye Halcyon Days Bleach238. Eagle Without Wings Bleach239. WINGED EAGLES Bleach240. regeneration Bleach241. Silverflame. Bleach242. TWO MEN ARE BURNING | extra = Titre du volume : Goodbye Halcyon Days Couverture : Inoue Orihime (uniforme scolaire) Poème : }} | isbn_1 = 978-4-08-874365-3 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = 978-2-7234-6439-0 | chapitre = Bleach243. The Knuckle & The Arrow Bleach244. Born From The Fear Bleach245. THE WAY WITHOUT ENEMIES Bleach246. The Great Dessert Bros. Bleach247. United On The Desert Bleach248. To live and return to this place again... Bleach249. Back to the Innocence Bleach250. Five Ways To Three Figure Bleach251. Baron's Lecture 1st Period | extra = Titre du volume : Baron's Lecture Full Course Couverture : Alessandro Dordoni del Socaccio Poème : }} | isbn_1 = 978-4-08-874398-1 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = 978-2-7234-6443-7 | chapitre = Bleach252. REBUT TO THE BARON'S LECTURE Bleach253. Don't Call Me Nino Bleach254. Deja Chocolate Aqui Bleach255. Don't Breathe in the Bush Bleach256. Infinite Slick Bleach257. The Birdhunter Bleach258. Zell Schneider Bleach259. Flicker Flames Bleach260. Rightarm of the Giant 2 | extra = Titre du volume : The Slashing Opera Couverture : Cirucci Thunderwitch Poème : }} | isbn_1 = 978-4-08-874423-0 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = 978-2-7234-6619-6 | chapitre = Bleach261. Leftarm of the Devil Bleach262. Unblendable Bleach263. Unexpected Bleach264. Don't say that name again Bleach265. Bang the bore Bleach266. Hide away from the sun Bleach267. Legions of the Regrets Bleach268. You Must Not Die (Tu ne dois pas mourir) Bleach269. The End is Near | extra = Titre du volume : There Is No Heart Without You Couverture : Shiba Kaien Poème : }} | isbn_1 = 978-4-08-874444-5 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = 978-2-7234-6622-6 | chapitre = Bleach270. WARning ! Bleach271. If You Rise From The Ashes Bleach272. Don't Kill my Volupture Bleach273. Dog Eat Dog Bleach274. The Monster Bleach275. United Front 2 Bleach276. Blookin' Beast Bleach277. Corrosion Of Conformity Bleach278. Heal For The Crash | extra = Titre du volume : Don't Kill My Volupture Couverture : Szayel-Apporo Grantz Poème : }} | isbn_1 = 978-4-08-874473-5 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = 978-2-7234-6624-0 | chapitre = Bleach279. Jugulators Bleach280. Jugulators 2 Bleach281. The Vulgarian Noise Bleach282. The Primal fear Bleach283. You don't hurt anymore Bleach284. Historia de Pantera y su sombras Bleach285. La solitude d'un roi Bleach286. Tooth And Nail Bleach-16. Mourir sur un banc de glace. | extra = Titre du volume : Howling Couverture : Grimmjow Jaggerjack (resurecciòn) Poème : }} | isbn_1 = 978-4-08-874494-0 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = 978-2-72-347021-6 | chapitre = Bleach287. Don't Forget Till you die. Bleach288. The Bad Joke Bleach289. The Scarmask Bleach290. The Broken Mask Bleach291. Thank You For Defend Me Bleach292. Rupture My Replica Bleach293. Urge for Unite Bleach294. If You Call Me Beast, Kill You Like Tempest Bleach295. The Last Mission | extra = Titre du volume : The Bad Joke Couverture : Nnoitra Jigura Poème : }} | isbn_1 = 978-4-08-874541-1 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = 978-2-72-347022-3 | chapitre = Bleach296. Changed Again And Again Bleach297. King Of The Kill Bleach298. INTRUDERZ3 Bleach299. The Verbal Warfare Bleach300. Curse Named Love Bleach301. Shut Up And Die Bleach302. Pride On The Blade Bleach303. Dumdum-Dummy-Dumbstruck Bleach304. Battle of the Barbarians Bleach305. The Rising Phoenix | extra = Titre du volume : King Of The Kill Couverture : Neliel-Tu Oderschvank Poème : }} | isbn_1 = 978-4-08-874575-6 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = | chapitre = Bleach306. Not perfect is good Bleach307. Bite it, Slash it Bleach308. Satan from Orbit Bleach309. Pray for the Mantis Bleach310. Four Arms to Killing You Bleach311. The Undead 4 Bleach312. Fervorous-Ferocious Bleach313. To Close Your World Bleach314. Night Side of Abduction Bleach315. March of the Death | extra = Titre du volume : Higher Than The Moon Couverture : Kurotsuchi Mayuri }} | isbn_1 = 978-4-08-874603-6 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = | chapitre = Bleach-108. Turn Back the Pendulum Bleach-107. Turn Back the Pendulum 2 Bleach-106. Turn Back the Pendulum 3 Bleach-105. Turn Back the Pendulum 4 Bleach-104. Turn Back the Pendulum 5 Bleach-103. Turn Back the Pendulum 6 Bleach-102. Turn Back the Pendulum 7 Bleach-101. Turn Back the Pendulum 8 Bleach-100. Turn Back the Pendulum 9 | extra = Titre du volume : Turn Back The Pendulum Couverture : Hirako Shinji (shinigami) }} | isbn_1 = 978-4-08-874628-9 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = | chapitre = Bleach-99. Turn Back the Pendulum 10 Bleach-98. Turn Back the Pendulum 11 Bleach-97. Let Stop the Pendulum Bleach316. Swang The Edge Down Bleach317. Six Heart Will Beat As One Bleach318. Five Towers / Four Pillars Bleach319. Ants and Dragons Bleach320. Beauty Is So Solitary Bleach321. Black Briers and Brambles Bleach322. Oath Under the Rose | extra = Titre du volume : Beauty Is So Solitary Couverture : Yumichika Ayazegawa }} | isbn_1 = 978-4-08-874649-4 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = | chapitre = Bleach323. Gloomy, Ghastly and Full of DespairLe chapitre 323 a été prépublié sans titre. Bleach324. The Claws Bleach325. Fear for the fight Bleach326. Knock Down Monster Bleach327. Knock Down Monsters Bleach328. The Knuckle Debate Bleach329. Raging Rampage Bleach330. Crossing Sword Bleach331. Don't Believe The Hide | extra = Titre du volume : Fear For Fight Couverture : Shūhei Hisagi }} | isbn_1 = 978-4-08-874674-6 | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = | chapitre = Bleach332. Fang & Sting Bleach333. Ash & Salamander Bleach334. Dregs Of Hypnosis Bleach335. Chimaera Chord Bleach336. El Verdugo Bleach337. Hall In Your Inferno Bleach338. Fall Into My Inferno Bleach339. The Deathbringer Numbers Bleach340. The Antagonizer | extra = Titre du volume : El Verdugo Couverture : Allon }} | isbn_1 = | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = | chapitre = Bleach341. The Envy Bleach342. The Greed Bleach343. The Gluttoni Bleach344. The Pride Bleach345. The Sloth Bleach346. The Wrath Bleach347. The Lust Bleach348. The Lust 2 Bleach349. The Lust 3 | extra = Titre du volume : The Lust Couverture : Ulquiorra Shiffer (resurecciòn) }} | isbn_1 = | sortie_2 = | isbn_2 = | chapitre = Bleach350. The Lust 4 Bleach351. The Lust 5 Bleach352. The Lust 6 Bleach353. The Ash Bleach354. The Heart Bleach355. Azul-Blood Splash Bleach356. Tyrant of Skulls Bleach357. The Colossus of Fear Bleach358. King of the Clouds | extra = Titre du volume : Heart Couverture : Yammi Riyalgo }} |} Chapitres prépubliés Bleach359. The Frozen Obelisk Bleach360. Shock of the Queen Bleach361. I Hate Loneliness, But It Loves Me Bleach362. Howling Wolves Bleach363. Superchunky from Hell Bleach364. Grinning Revengers Bleach365. Whose side are we on Bleach366. The Revenger's High Bleach367. Your Enemy Is My Enemy Bleach368. The Fearless Child Bleach369. Spit On Your Own God Bleach370. Debating Life From God's Viewpoint Bleach371. Kingdom Of Hollowes Bleach372. The Metal Cudgel Flinger Bleach373. Wolves Ain't Howl Alone Bleach374. Gray Wolf, Red Blood, Black Clothing, White Bone Bleach375. Execution, Extinction Bleach376. EXecution, EXtinction 2 Bleach377. Shout at the Dark Notes et références Catégorie:Bleach Bleach en:List of Bleach chapters es:Anexo:Volúmenes de Bleach it:Saghe di BLEACH nl:Lijst van hoofdstukken van Bleach ru:Список глав манги Bleach tr:Bleach bölüm listesi (manga)